The First Drop of Rain
by Katon Dragonfly
Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Akatsuki. Uchiha Madara. Konohagakure. All of these were factors in the 4th Great Ninja War. I was put to sleep along with the rest of the world, forced into a dream…a dream I longed for. And while the five great nations worked towards peace, Amegakure was left a chicken without its head. Our God and his angel were murdered...(SYOC Open)
1. Prologue: Raindrop Dream

**The First Drop of Rain**

 **Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Akatsuki. Uchiha Madara. Konohagakure. All of these were factors in the 4** **th** **Great Ninja War. I was put to sleep along with the rest of the world, forced into a dream…a dream I longed for. And while the five great nations worked towards piece, Amegakure was left a chicken without its head. Our God and his angel were murdered… (SYOC).**

 **A/N: Alright so I'm bringing you all a Naruto SYOC because I've really wanted to make one for some time now. I have an idea for the plot and I think I've got a solid premise so we'll try this out. If it's successful, I can move forward and continue this story.**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the anime belongs to Viz Media, and the characters that appear in each media belong to their respective owners. The OCs featured in this story are mine except for those submitted by readers and credit will be provided to the creators in each chapter that their respective character premiers in.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Raindrop Dream**

Metal split wood, breaking small pieces off of the practice boards every time that I threw a shuriken at them. I channeled all of my anger and all of my frustration into the pronged weapons, using them as an extension of myself. Again, the metal blade dug itself into wood seconds after it left my hand. I continued tossing my shuriken at the boards until I ran out and when I did, I walked over to pick them up and practice until I had used them all again.

I stepped forward, splashing my shinobi sandals in the abundant puddles on my way to the boards. The continuous rain soaked my hair and covered my face in small droplets. It was always like this in my village so it had become natural. I didn't even feel the rain drops constantly pummel me from above.

As I approached the practice boards, I noticed something odd. Light managed to break through the silver sheet overhead and bathed the entire area in white. I looked up to the moon above which shined so bright that it was blinding. Even covering my eyes with my hand could not block out the light. The strangest part was the image on the surface of the moon, consisting of several rings and tomoe.

My vision began to blur even though my eyes were wide open and my body felt numb. My arms were so heavy that I couldn't even raise a finger even when I tried my absolute hardest. Is this genjutsu? I thought to myself. From the depths below, a ribbon-like object found me and neatly wrapped itself around my body. Only then did everything go black.

[][][][][][][][][][]

I managed to open my eyes and I was sitting on the ledge of one of the many sky-piercing towers in my village. My feet dangled over the edge with the typical showers from above falling all around me.

"I thought you'd be up here."

That voice! I whipped my head around to see her…

Her light green eyes were partially hidden behind her onion-shaped violet hair and she wore her typical indifferent expression but that was just a mask. No one knew her better than I did and even though she could fool everyone with her indifference, she couldn't fool me. There was that small twinkle in her eyes that I'd grown so accustomed too.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

She took a seat beside me and asked, "About the Chuunin Exams?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to go. It means so much that Lady Angel picked our teams."

"Don't let it get to your head."

"How is it going to get to my head."

She shrugged. "You have a habit of letting little victories overinflate your ego."

"Really, now? Name one time."

"When we became genin you challenged your jonin sensei and he had your face against the ground within a few seconds."

"I was trying to see if he was worthy of actually being a jonin," I lied.

"I'm sure you were," she said. I knew she didn't believe and she knew that I was lying. It wasn't anything new between us. What happens next was.

I feel her hand on mine, making me look down quickly then at her. Still wearing that same expression, she continued looking at the sky line without even a hint of embarrassment or regret. It was as if nothing just happened. I was the complete opposite. My face started to heat up and my body tensed up. Fighting the nerves, I moved closer to her without disturbing our hands. She leaned her head on my shoulder and instead of causing more anxiety, my racing heart began to slow and my breathing steadied. I was at ease with the way we were and I could tell that she was too. I looked forward at the sky line and we stayed like that for some time. Just the two of us looking out into the distance.

[][][][][][][][][][]

I could feel the coarse ribbon loosen enough for me to free myself from it. The strange object fell to my feet into the puddles on the ground. Light no longer covered the land, replaced by the void gray that I was accustomed to. I took a look around me and found that I was all alone on this training ground…again.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a short little prologue to tease the main character and establish the setting which is between the Fourth Great Ninja War and Toneri Otsutsuki's arrival on earth. This story will be written in third person but I felt that first person was best for the prologue. That's pretty much it for now so I patiently await your OCs so that I can continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: On the Horizon

**The First Drop of Rain**

 **A/N: I want to start by saying thanks so much to everyone who submitted a character to this story. Not all were accepted right away but everyone that I responded to can tell you that we worked on the characters until they were usable for this story so if you're reading this, don't be afraid to submit if the SYOC is still open! There was one person who did not put the correct subject in the message and yes, that is the reason I did not respond. This goes for everyone: I make the rules for a reason so please follow them or I will not look at your characters. That's enough about the SYOC so let's move onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the anime belongs to Viz Media, and the characters that appear in each media belong to their respective owners. The OCs featured in this story are mine except for those submitted by readers and credit will be provided to the creators in each chapter that their respective character premiers in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: On the Horizon  
**

Lift. Place. Stamp. Lift. Place. Stamp. Lift. Place. Stamp. As he placed the next document before him, the silver-haired Hokage exhaled slowly onto the navy blue mask attached to his face. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he baked in the summer heat that plagued the village. His cloak was laying on a nearby chair because he was suffocating in it though his long-sleeved shirt wasn't helping either. No one would see him without the ceremonial garb so there was no harm in going without it. The only person who regularly walked in and out of the office was the young Nara head and currently he went down to pick up more mission requests for the Hokage to assign shinobi to.

Kakashi decided to take a break and walked over to the window to look out at the village. His predecessor, the First, had the Hokage mansion built in the perfect spot with a panorama view of the large village that even reached the wall that protected it from attackers. With Yamato's help, the villagers were able to not only rebuild their home to its former glory but ambitious construction workers decided to build even taller structures. He could only imagine what these current skeletons would look like in five years after they've been fleshed out with plaster, steel, and glass. A couple knocks on the door behind him tore the Hokage away from the window and his thoughts as well.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal a young man with black hair pulled into a spiked ponytail. His dull, narrow eyes gave him a lazed appearance but running around as the Hokage's assistant has that effect on a person.

"Ah, Shikamaru," the silver-haired man said. "You're back sooner than I thought."

Shikamaru placed a stack of papers on his boss's desk and replied, "There weren't as many requests for missions today. I'll check again for more later but I think that that should be it for now."

"Understood. Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Of course." Shikamaru looked as though he wanted to say something but did not know how to word it. "Lord Sixth," he started.

"Hm?"

"I looked into that resistance we got wind of from Sunagakure."

"And the rumors are true?"

"Yes, there seems to be a group forming in opposition to the Shinobi Union."

"Any word of where this group is based?"

"No, but given their history with the larger nations, I think it's safe to say that Amegakure is involved in this."

Shikamaru waited for his superior's response, watching the masked man gaze off into the distance in contemplation. Hardened, steely eyes lifted from the ground to look at the young assistant and Kakashi finally replied, "It's too soon to take any action but inform the Jonin and Chuunin to stay alert of any suspicious activity around the borders. Send a notice to the Fire Daimyo so that he is aware of all of this."

With a nod, the youth said, "I'll get right on it."

Kakashi watched as Shikamaru exited the room and closed the door behind him but he continued to stare into nothingness, allowing his thoughts to stir in his head. Is this group willing to take violent actions against the five great nations? If so, were they a threat?

[][][][][][][][][][]

He stood in front of the large iron door for five minutes, which soon turned into ten minutes, and later into twenty minutes. Deep ocean eyes remained glued to the silver sheet before him and it appeared as though they would stay there for a bit longer. Did he really want to go through with this? Was this the answer that he was looking for? This couldn't possibly work, could it? More and more questions raced through his mind as he tried to come to grips with this decision. There hadn't been any other opportunities to show such prospect for justice as this one but what were the consequences of going through with it?

Finally, the boy felt a hand squeeze his shoulder so he looked down to his left to find his teammate there standing beside him. He could see his reflection in her dark, determined eyes. His drifted up slightly to her forehead protector where he saw four vertical lines side-by-side engraved into the small piece of metal. Attached to violet cloth, it was wrapped ever so neatly around her head, just below the small bangs of midnight blue hair that fell down her back in two pig-tails.

"K-Kimiko…" he started.

She quickly brought her index finger up and interrupted him, "You're not backing out now, are you?" Her stern gaze was locked on the boy's face which was plagued with uncertainty.

He reached past his own forehead protector and pushed through his shaggy, brown hair. He didn't want to change his mind but was this "Shinobi Resistance" the way to go about revolution? The odds were stacked against this group but then again, likelihood of success would always be low for him regardless of what actions he takes.

"No," he stated confidently.

She smiled, "Good. Remember, I'm only doing this because it was your idea and anywhere you go, I'll follow along. I won't let you give up on your word, though. Remember, you promised on her grave." Her expression grew solemn as her eyes shrank to the damp ground beneath them.

"You're right. You and me, Kimiko!" The brunet put his hand forward for the girl to clasp.

"Takimaru, Kimiko, don't forget about me now," said a third voice.

The pair looked over to find their teammate, approaching them with his hands in his pocket. Unlike Takimaru and Kimiko who carried the standard kunai holster and shuriken pouches, this boy also had a wakizashi sheathed behind his back.

"I didn't think you'd show up, Kenji," Takimaru said.

"I thought about it and by joining the Shinobi Resistance, I'm helping you and I decided a long time ago that helping you will also help Amegakure."

Kimiko wrapped an arm around each teammate and cheered, "Alright, let's get on inside then!"

Takimaru smiled at her and then at Kenji, grateful for such supportive teammates. They would not do the next step for him, however. This was something Takimaru had to do so they patiently waited and watched as his shaky hand reached for the door handle. His warm flesh connected with the cold metal and stayed there for a few moments. There was no rush but Takimaru had kept them waiting long enough. With one firm push, the door cracked open. Soon, it was wide open so the three teammates stepped in together, ready for their next challenge.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the first chapter! Let me know what you guys thought about it in the review section. What do you think of the characters so far, my writing style, the premise, etc. Also any time that a submitted character appears in a chapter, I'll credit the creator at the end of the chapter below my author's notes. Well, that's all I have for now so I'll see you all next chapter. Remember to submit characters!**

 **Credits to:**

 **Bluehulk for Kenji**


	3. Chapter 2: Things Get Heated

**The First Drop of Rain**

 **A/N: This chapter was initially supposed to include more but I think I rather like the idea of keeping chapters short (mostly because the first chapter was only just over 1,100 words) but it's been a trend that each update has been getting a bit longer so I'd like to keep it going and eventually we can get to longer chapters. I got a couple more submissions for characters, both of which I ended making into partners and get this, they are from the Land of Snow so that lets you know that you can get really creative with your characters. Now I think that's enough rambling from me so I'll leave you to read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the anime belongs to Viz Media, and the characters that appear in each media belong to their respective owners. The OCs featured in this story are mine except for those submitted by readers and credit will be provided to the creators in each chapter that their respective character premiers in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Things Get Heated**

A small elderly woman stirred the spices in her oversized pot the same way she had done thousands of times throughout her life as a chef. Her aging body was showing small signs of fatigue but the raging fire inside of her would never let that outdo her. A trickle of sweat ran down her nose, making her round circular glasses slide down slightly so she stopped the stirring to wipe her face with a rag and adjust her lenses.

"You okay, ma?" asked a young brunet as he passed by holding several plates.

"Yes, it's just that this used to be so much less taxing."

"You ever think of retiring? Ow!" He had to rub his head where his mother smacked him with an unused ladle.

"Of course not, you fool! You've still got more to learn before I can pass this shop down to you. Say, where's Ranmaru?"

"He went into town to buy some bread. We're starting to run low. Ow!"

"You let him go all by himself?! You're a grown man and you send a boy to bring a sack of bread the same size as him?!"

"Relax, ma. He wanted to go and besides, you really think anyone would be able to harm him?"

"He's special but he shouldn't be going off on his own. I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine." The brunet quickly ducked under his mother's swipe and laughed at her. "Missed me that time." Feeling accomplished, he let his guard down for her to hit him again. "Ow! Stop that!" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the front door sliding open. To that, the young man said, "See, that's probably him."

When he stepped out of the kitchen, he found that he was wrong. Instead of the violet-haired boy, three strangers had stepped into the shop, all of which were Amegakure shinobi.

"Welcome!" he greeted. "Would you all like to have a seat?"

Takimaru nodded with a gracious smile on his face as he sat down at the table and Kimiko and Kenji quickly followed. Kenji slid his arm through his strap and placed his sheathed sword on the ground next to him so that he could eat.

"What would you three like to eat?"

"Just a simple bowl of curry," the girl said politely.

"Two," Kenji added.

"Make mine extra spicy, please."

"Coming right up!" The young man disappeared into the kitchen to tell his mother their orders.

The three Ame-nin were quiet until Kimiko asked her brunet teammate, "So all of that enthusiasm before was for a curry shop?"

"Not just any curry shop! This place is said to have the spiciest curry ever."

"Hopefully you'll burn your tongue off," she said. "We're pretty deep into the Land of Rivers, don't you think? We could've just gone directly into the Land of Wind from the village."

Kenji playfully remarked, "He wanted to take the scenic route."

"This is just like you, you know?" she began. "We're supposed to go straight to the target. We're probably a day behind schedule now."

Takimaru reasoned, "Hey we hardly ever get to leave the village so let's take advantage of it, alright?"

"He's right," said his ginger teammate. "Besides, the Land of Wind has a harsh climate so it makes sense to travel through the Land of Rivers since Suna is in the southeast."

With a sigh, Kimiko accepted defeat. "I guess." There was no way she could defeat the two of them together in an argument. She took to twirling her azure locks while waiting for the food to arrive, which did not take too long. When the food arrived, they noticed a distinct odor coming from Takimaru's plate as the curry bubbled like ooze.

 _Is that even food?_ Kimiko thought to herself.

Takimaru licked his lips and slowly lifted a spoonful of rice and curry to his mouth while his teammates watched, ready to pounce into action in case the black ooze decided to eat him instead. The brunet gleefully ate his food and with a chew and swallow, his face started to redden. Sweat trickled down, simulating the pouring raindrops from his home village. The intense heat gnawing at his taste buds caused him to open his mouth and yell.

"Wooh! This is unbelievable!"

Just as Kimiko and Kenji were about to go to his side to save him, Takimaru began shoveling in his food with ignited vigor. They hadn't even eaten any of the spicy food but a single drop of sweat was already running down their faces from sheer surprise.

 _He's not human_ , Kenji commented to himself. Deciding not to let his food cool down anymore, he took a bite and found that it was pleasantly spiced. It most likely wasn't anywhere near as hot as Takimaru's but it was enough to make him clear his throat.

Kimiko was the only one not pleased with her food. Despite only being slightly spiced, the curry was enough to make her tongue sting in pain. She desperately drank the water that set beside her plate to quell the raging fire though it only helped slightly. With her tongue out, she groaned, "I hate spicy food."

"What did you think you were going to eat at a curry shop?" Takimaru stopped before continuing with his meal.

She flailed her arms and cried, "I'm hungry and the nearest restaurant is miles from here!"

"Then pipe down and eat."

The trio heard the door slide open so they looked in that direction to find two teenagers are their age – a boy and a girl. The boy was incredibly goofy-looking with his black hair styled into a bowl cut and ridiculously bushy eyes brows as well as his very distinguished round eyes. He wore a pale green flak jacket over his forest green jumpsuit. The girl had a foreign look to her with her round buns styled on the sides of her head though her clothing was indigenous which consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse and maroon hakama-styled pants. She carried a large green scroll attached to her lower back.

The Ame-nin's eyes were all drawn to the most defining garment that both strangers wore – the forehead protectors with a swirl leaf design carved right in the middle. These two were shinobi from Konohakagure no Sato.

The two entered and politely said hello to Takimaru and his teammates with large grins. That really ticked the brunet off. _They're all so care free. So ignorant._

Moving past the Ame-nin, the green boy greeted the waiter "Hello Karashi!"

"Lee! Tenten! It's good to see you two," he greeted back.

The older woman in the back came out of the kitchen and asked, "Is that Rock Lee? It's been so long since you've been to see us."

Lee nodded, "I know. I am very sorry, Granny Sansho, but things have been rather busy in the village. We just recently rebuilt the village completely because of the war and that's actually why we came here."

"Oh?" Sansho asked.

"You see, Guy Sensei was left crippled after the war and lately his spirits have been down so I thought that giving him the Curry of Life would be a sure-fire way to reignite him."

"Well if that's the case you two grab a seat and we'll get started on that for you. You both must be very tired and hungry after coming all this way so we'll have some food out for you in just a sec. You'll be having a Curry of Life, right Lee?"

"Yes ma'am!"

 _Jeez he's obnoxious_ , Kimiko comments.

"And you as well, Tenten?" Karashi asked.

She laughed nervously and shook her head, "No thank you, a regular curry will do for me."

Karashi nodded, "They'll be right out."

As Lee and Tenten turned to take a seat, they noticed that the Amegakure shinobi were already gone. They had finished their food – one plate in particular was licked clean – and had left their money on the table.

"Hey Karashi," Tenten started. "I think your other customers left already."

He stormed in to see and asked, "Did they leave without paying?!"

"No, it is all there," Lee answered. "I suppose they were all in a hurry."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, you two get seated."

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you completely confused as to who Karashi, Sansho, and Ranmaru are, they are the anime-exclusive characters that appear in the filler arc called the Kurosuki Family Removal Mission. I won't be using too much of filler but I actually really liked this arc because it introduced Raiga, one of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Now when I first watched this arc, I didn't know what filler was and thought that everything between Naruto and Sasuke's fight and Naruto's departure from Konoha was actually part of the story but regardless, Raiga was a great psychopathic character, one I wish was actually canon. The main reason I included the Curry of Life Shop is that it works really well with the geography. If you look at a map Naruto's world, you'll see that West of Amegakure is the Land of Wind, South is the Land of Rivers, and southeast is the Land of Fire so like Kenji explains, it makes sense for them to travel through the Land of Rivers to avoid as much of the Land of Wind as possible. It also means that it's believable for the Ame-nin to run into Lee and Tenten. That's just a bit of education on Naruto geography but I think I've taken enough of your time with this long winded author's note so I'll see you all next time when we pick up right after Takimaru's team leaves the shop.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rain vs Leaf

**A/N: I had the itch to write this next chapter because of the action in it and I had a really good time writing it so I hope that you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: The Naruto manga belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the anime belongs to Viz Media, and the characters that appear in each media belong to their respective owners. The OCs featured in this story are mine except for those submitted by readers and credit will be provided to the creators in each chapter that their respective character premiers in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rain vs. Leaf**

Sansho handed Tenten several containers filled to the top with her Curry of Life and rice for her and Lee to take to Guy Sensei after making sure the two Konoha-nin were replenished from their long trek to her tiny shop. Rock Lee and Tenten said their farewells to the two curry chefs and gave them their sincerest gratitude before exiting their shop and beginning their journey back home. To their surprise, the ground beneath them started to cave in on itself in the form of a hole.

Lee looked down into the hole to see what awaited for them at the bottom but only saw darkness making him wonder how deep it was and for how long it had been there. It could not have been that long considering that they had arrived at the shop less than an hour before.

Tenten reacted quickly by opening her scroll to release two sets of kusarigama – one of which she used as a grappling hook on a tree and the other to keep Lee from falling any further. When the two quickly climbed back up, several shuriken flew out from the trees though both were quick enough to leap out of the way.

"Lee, over there!"

"Right!"

The fuzzy-browed boy dashed across the clearing but was intercepted by the brunet shinobi from earlier. He saw that Takimaru held a kunai in his hand so Lee quickly brought one of his own out to clash against his.

Sparks flew between the blades but Lee had only resorted to the use of a weapon to block Takimaru's attack. He began his counterattack by leaping into the air, which made the brunet stagger forward, and swinging his foot down on top of him.

Instead of connecting with the boy's shoulder like he was expecting, Lee's toes smashed into something incredibly hard. When he landed, his left foot was sore because apparently, he kicked hardened earth. Before him stood the redhead Ame-nin except his skin had darkened like soil.

Kenji thought to himself, **_Earth Release: Earth Spear_**.

Lee had trained his body to peak physical condition, enough to even shatter boulders with a punch, but there was not a single dent on his opponent.

He did not have much time to think too much about this bizarre technique because Takimaru leapt up from behind Kenji and weaved the hand seals **Horse** , **Tiger** , **Rat** , **Snake** , **Dog** and thought to himself, **_Water Release: Sea Foam Spew Technique_**. He placed his index and middle fingers beside his mouth and sprayed a wave of salt water all over Lee. The water managed to not only push him back but also sting his eyes, which left him wide open for another attack.

To defend her friend, Tenten opens her scroll again to unleash a barrage of ninja tools at the airborne Ame-nin though his ally came to his rescue as well by swatting away the weapons with his wakizashi. By this point, Kenji's skin had returned to normal.

 _These guys really know how to use each other's techniques and skills to cover for each other and disrupt their opponents. We won't be able to go easy on them. Plus we don't even know where the girl is and with her in the equation, Lee and I are at a huge disadvantage._

With Lee slightly incapacitated, Kenji charged towards Tenten with killer intent. With his great speed, Lee managed to slip right through Takimaru and catch up to Kenji.

" **Leaf Hurricane**!" he called as he leapt into the air with a powerful spinning kick. With his sword in hand, Kenji did not have enough time to form the hand seal for a defensive technique. He had to simply bear the brunt of this attack at full force and by doing so, he was sent several meters away into the trunk of a tree. The wood split against his back, lodging several pieces into his flesh.

While getting into his signature fighting stance, Lee instructed Tenten, "Focus on the girl. I will handle the other boy."

"What the heck is going on out here?!"

Lee and Tenten both looked back out of concern when they heard Sansho's voice and found both her and Karashi standing at the entrance to their shop. Lee urgently said, "Please go back inside. We do not wish for you two to get involved in this."

"We should listen, ma."

"Fine, but you two be careful now!" she called as her son led her back inside.

When both Konoha-nin redirected their attention to their opponents, Takimaru and Kenji were both nowhere to be seen which meant that the former took the latter into the forest for safety.

"Do not let you guard down Tenten. They could still be HERE!" Lee groaned in pain as his leg sprayed blood. He'd been cut but neither of them noticed any kunai or shuriken flying towards them. Tenten did notice, however, a puddle rippling by her comrade's foot.

"Lee, get away from there!"

He did as she said so she quickly unsealed a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around the hilt. She threw it at the puddle knowing of the **Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique**. It allowed the user to merge with a body of water and hide inside it but if the enemy knew one was inside, they could attack the puddle.

The kunai hit the puddle and exploded, causing the water to disperse. Contrary to her belief, no one was inside the puddle.

"What?! How is that possible?!"

From the tree branch she stood crouching on, Kimiko grinned victoriously. She sang to herself, "Checkmate," before throwing several curved shuriken. **Ox**. **Dog**. **Dragon**. **Rat**. **Dog**. **Boar**. **Snake**. **Tiger**. **_Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique_**.

The handful of shuriken she tossed multiplied rapidly into dozens and then possibly a hundred in total. All flew towards the Konoha duo and the sheer multitude of spinning weapons left them with no time to move out of the way. Multiple shuriken dug right into their skin and the impacted caused them to stumble backwards. Their limp bodies hit the ground hard.

Kimiko was satisfied that her technique had connected so she dropped down from her branch to inspect her work. Her dark eyes widened when she saw a log and a pair of weights left where Tenten and Lee's lifeless body should have been, respectively.

Takimaru popped his head out from a nearby puddle and placed his fingers into his mouth to blow. No sound came out but the motion had a purpose because he called out, "Above you!"

High above in the sky, Tenten held out her scroll as wide as her arms could manage. Similar to their village's signature technique a flurry of weapons rained down upon them and much like Kimiko's technique it left no room to dodge.

Having only one option, Takimaru had to use his technique again, leaving it vulnerable for Lee and Tenten to analyze. He dove for Kimiko and sank into a nearby puddle. Just like before, Takimaru rose from a different puddle, several meters away from the one he dove into. It was close to the tree line but still out in the open. Tenten landed in the center of her discarded weapons but this time, it was she who had a hidden ally.

"Where'd the guy go?" Takimaru asked.

"Not sure. Weird that he substituted himself with a pair of weights rather than a log, though."

"We'll have to stay on guard then. Kenji took a pretty big hit from that kick. I really don't want to get punched by the guy with the fuzzy eyebrows."

"I wouldn't mind watching him knock some of your teeth out," she teased.

"That right? Hey fuzzy brows!" Takimaru called loudly. "Come do me a favor and punch this girl in the face!"

Tenten was thrown off by the display but quickly recomposed herself. _Now's my chance while they're in discord_.

She launched another flurry of weapons but Takimaru countered the assault with a water technique. **Tiger**. **Snake**. **Rat**. **Snake**. **Tiger**. **_Water Release: Water Formation Wall_**. A tall lapping wave of water flowed out of Takimaru's mouth, easily washing away Tenten's weapons. Using the wall to hide her attack, Kimiko sprang into the air and tapped the seals on her bracelets to unseal a pair of Fuma shuriken. She threw them both, one after another but Tenten flipped backwards to dodge them both.

From the tree line, Kenji made the **Snake** hand seal and slammed his hand on the ground. **_Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique_**. The ground started to oscillate similar to the waves in the ocean, causing Tenten to lose her balance.

Takimaru readied his **Water Release: Sea Foam Spew Technique** again but Lee swept his feet with **Leaf Whirlwind**. Kenji rushed to support though his injuries made him sluggish. Kimiko, on the other hand, was ready and able to combat Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast with her own taijutsu skills. She positioned her arms by raising them with her wrists high and loose. Her fingers were kept close together. Kimiko spread out her feet into a wide stance with her knees bent to give her the momentum necessary to spring into action at any moment. She said to herself, " **Snake Stance** " and eyed her male opponent who stood in his own signature stance. Both held looks of determination on their faces and in a few short moments, they would clash to prove whose will was stronger.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time writing a fighting scene with Naruto characters and the physics that govern this world so please let me know how I did. How was the pace and how did it flow? Was it a good idea to bold the techniques and hand seals or does it break away from the narrative? Also, there were only two times that techniques were stated by characters. The reason I did this is because I find it very impractical to call out your techniques because it lets your opponent know what you're going to do. I think the hand seals are enough of a hint for the opponent and the most you want to give them though I will have some characters outright say the names of their techniques or fighting styles to keep in tradition with anime logic. This fight between Ame-nin and Konoha-nin will continue in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
**


	5. Announcement

**Announcement:** Hey everyone! I know that I've been keeping you all waiting for a long time for Chapter 4 but unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. Instead, this is my resignation as Katon Dragonfly as well as Legacy918. For those of you familiar with that name, I feel it is finally time to reveal that Katon and Legacy are one and the same. You see, I wanted to write more SYOCs back when I only had one account but I felt guilty for starting and abandoning them which led to the idea of continuing to create SYOCs under a new name. I was ashamed of my unhealthy writing habit so I hid the fact that I Katon was Legacy to start fresh though in the process, I was dishonest and disloyal to my readers. I truly am sorry for lying to you all and for discontinuing the stories on all of my accounts especially since I constantly promised that they would be updated soon.

Writing was a fun experience and so was interacting with so many different people on this website. I was always getting praise, advice, and criticism, all which helped me grow both as a person and as a writer. I even made friends on here who were very supportive of my writing. Unfortunately though, this is the end of both Legacy and Katon and I highly doubt that I will ever return to FF as a writer but I do, I will mention my previous accounts. Thank you to everyone who has supported my stories on both of my accounts. It means the world to me that people enjoyed my content. Now this is the last time I will be saying this:

Legacy/Katon out!


End file.
